All Those Thing She'll Never Have
by TheIceCubeCancer
Summary: Her friends will have so many experiences, she won't.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians.**

**Note: There is no order in these small 'stories' and they are not related directly.**

* * *

><p>All Those Thing She'll Never Have<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Family<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Mommy, mommy," she heard a child's voice – her daughter. "See the butterfly." <em>

_She opened her eyes, to look up in a cloud free sky. She sat up and looked around. It appeared that she had a picnic. She sat on a blanket, there were three glasses and three plates by her feet – all clear of food. _

"_Look! Mommy, are you looking? It's flying," her daughter was running after a butterfly. _

"_It's nice," she laughed. It was just to good to be true. She got a bright smile for her reply. She smiled back, then layed down on the blanket and closed her eyes._

_The sun was shining. She could feel on her skin, how it warmed her. She laid and enjoyed the silence, occasionally broken by the lovely creature's scream of delight every time she saw something that amazed her. She didn't move, just smiled. _

"_Mommy!" It was louder than before, more urgent. _

_Could something bad have happened to her daughter? She asked herself. _

_She shot up in a sitting position. The blood came rushing to her head again, it made her dizzy. _

"_Look, dad's coming back! Mommy, he's back with my ice cream," she could almost hear the drooling from her voice. Her eyes followed the girl's finger. In the distance she could see a man walking. She stood up and made her way towards him. Looking into his eyes always gave her that special feeling in her stomach. This time was no exception. _

_He gently took her hand in his. "She's lovely, isn't she?" He whispered, looking at the little girl running towards them, joy on her face. He turned his head towards her and leaned closer to her face. She could feel his breath. _

"Thalia, wakey wakey," a voice spoke softly while shaking her shoulder lightly. "Don't you wanna see your, well let's call him, your nephew."

"Sure, I'm coming," she mumbled and got up. "Thanks for waking me, Grover, otherwise I think I could have slept all day."

"Anytime," he said and lead her out of the waiting room and into room 4917. When they entered, the first thing Thalia noticed was the hospital bed. Annabeth sat in it, with a bundle in her arms, Percy sat right by the bed, both looking lovingly at the bundle.

"Thalia," Annabeth looked up. Thalia was surprised at how vulnerable her friend looked. Annabeth was never vulnerable. "Will you like to hold him?"

Thalia nodded. If she tried to talk, she was afraid that she would start crying. Thalia Grace _never_ cries.

With shaking hands Thalia reached out to hold her friends' son. When he was in her arms, she stopped shaking. "He's so little," she whispered.

She could see features from both Annabeth and Percy, even a little from Sally and Frederick. She looks so quickly at her friends that her neck starts to hurt. "Have your families seen him?"

"Yeah, they have," Percy said softly.

The room was quiet after that. Thalia had her attention on the boy in her arms, she thought he looked so peaceful. Yet, hadn't she looked peaceful like that when she was born?_ Look where that ended_, she thought bitterly to herself. _Ran away at the age of twelve._

"Uhm, Thalia?" She looked up. The two in front of her, shared a look. "We were wondering if you would be his godmother?"

Shock hit her. They asked _her._ Of everyone they knew, they asked her. Thalia just looked at them. As they sat there, with the love to each other, and their newborn son, clear in their eyes, there were only one answer. "It'd be an honor."

When she had returned to the Hunters, had told Artemis that the birth went well and she was about to fall asleep, only one thing was on her mind.

Those eyes. _They're from a dream,_ she told herself. And yet she still didn't think, she would be able to forget those eyes. Ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Love<strong>

* * *

><p>"Travis Stoll!"<p>

The yell was heard throughout Camp Half-Blood. Thalia lowered her bow and looked at her fellow Hunters.

"If it in some way involves us, someone would come. Keep practicing." She told them, as she aimed at the bull's eye. She let go of the arrow. Perfect shot. Thalia reached out for her quiver to get another arrow, attached it to the bow and aimed.

"How dare you!" Katie's cry might have been louder than before.

Thalia didn't know who she should feel bad for: Travis, Katie or the rest of the camp. She did feel bad for all parts, Travis for being yelled at constantly, Katie for being made fun of and the camp for housing them and all of their fights.

"Katie, relax. Okay? Listen, it's not-" Travis didn't yell, but raise his voice so Katie could hear him.

"Relax? How can I _relax_ after this? Answer that and I'll relax!" Katie interrupted.

Thalia looked at her fellow Hunters and lowered her bow.

"I think it's enough for today," she told them.

Most of the girls left, thrilled about ending their lesson early since it rarely happened. Thalia's eyes followed them as they walked away from the archery range. Only Phoebe stayed with Thalia.

"You do know they need their training, right?" she asked Thalia.

Thalia teared her eyes away from the girls. "I don't know about you, but I can't concentrate when Katie and Travis are fighting. If I can't focus, how should they?"

Phoebe looked thoughtful for a moment.

"It _is_ almost time for dinner, anyway. It has never killed anyone to have a little fun," she smiled. "I think I'm going to catch up on some reading, you're joining?"

Thalia shook her head. "No, I think I'll stay here for a while."

"Okay, I'll be in cabin eight." Phoebe said and walked away.

Thalia returned her attention to her archery. She kept shooting arrows at the target. Regardless of how much she tried, she couldn't block Katie and Travis' fight out. The longer Thalia listened, the more they reminded her of Annabeth and Percy. Maybe not with the pranks and not being friends, but the way they would fight. Of course their fighting wasn't as heated as Katie and Travis and not about the same ind of things. But still, Annabeth and Percy had had a lot of fights and look how that ended.

Thalia walked over to her target and took all of her arrows out of it, and started to walk over to her own cabin. She never made it that far as the horn signaled for dinner. Thalia ran to cabin eight, left her bow and arrows, made sure every Hunter was there and then walked with them towards the pavilion. When all the campers started to eat, there were still two people missing. Katie and Travis.

Thalia was gazing out of the pavilion at her tree when she saw two figures walking to the pavilion. It could only be two people, the only ones who was absent at the moment.

Thalia smiled as the couple entering the dining pavilion. They only had eyes for each other - so to speak. They were talking incredibly loud, even though they had toned down their voices. When the rest of the camp also noticed the pair entering, they visibly cringed at how loud they were. As the only person Thalia smiled, she wondered if Katie realized that she _always _blamed Travis and never Connor. As Thalia looked around at the campers sitting at their tables, trying to finish as quickly as possible to get away, she decided that the camp had it the worst, they had to put up with Katie and Travis until they realized that opposites attracts.

* * *

><p><strong>Graduation <strong>

* * *

><p>At first glance, everyone around her were crying. Thalia did <em>not <em>like when people cried. That's why she was relieved when she looked closer at the quantity. Some were crying, some were smiling, some looked like they couldn't believe they survived those years. Other, Thalia's friends, looked like they, quite literally, couldn't believe that they survived. _Understandably, _Thalia thought. _They could have died in the middle of the year._

Luckily they didn't, and now they were here. They were done with high school. Done with high school, but not done with their education. Annabeth would go to college and study architecture, Percy would also go to college, he would not study architecture, but biology and then specialize in marine biology, Rachel would, well the gods must know what she would do. But no matter what she would do, she would be great at it. And the list could go on and on, there were more of Thalia's friends who graduated that day.

As Thalia stood next to her friends' parents, she felt little. Then again, why wouldn't she?

She looked as a fifteen year old girl, to all the people in the room, she probably looked like a sibling to one of her friends.

Thalia remembered how much her friends had complained about high school, the previous summer, when the Hunters had visited camp.

"_Why am I doing this? I'm dyslexic and ADHD. Thalia, can you tell me why I'm doing this?" _

"_Oh, there is so much homework. Thalia, you should be happy for not going to high school."_

"_Thalia, I envy you. You don't have to be in a classroom all day." _

And the complaints kept coming. They would complain about everything, their classmates, their teachers, the rooms and the lack of activities. All in all, they made high school sound like a nightmare.

Oh, how she longed to have had those years with her friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Funeral <strong>

* * *

><p>She didn't want a coffin. She had requested to be buried in the sea.<p>

_Ironic much, huh, _Thalia thought to herself.

Her request was only half accepted, she got a normal funeral in a church ("But she wasn't Christian," Thalia had said. She was ignored.) and then after that, she would be burned and her ash would be spread in the ocean.

Artemis had told her that she didn't have to ask for permission to attend the funeral.

(Thalia knew, the goddess secretly liked it)

There she was, sitting in a black dress in the front row of the church. She couldn't recognize a single person.

"The magic of immortality," Thalia murmured quietly to herself. She had quite often heard people say that they were surrounded by people yet still felt so alone, until the time she sat in the church, she had never really understood it.

(Sometimes when she sat at a fire surrounded by Hunters, she could easily cut them all out. Alone by choice. That was her motto)

People kept coming in, a woman sat next to Thalia. "You were a good friend to her," the woman told her."

"She was a good friend to me too," Thalia said.

The woman nodded beside her. "She was."

The two sat in silence. As the ceremony was about to start two people came rushing in and sat down in the front row. They wore both black clothes.

(_Not that you could expect anything else,_ Thalia told herself._ It was a goddamn funeral_)

Thalia recognized them as Annabeth's children. Matt and Laura. They were both adults now, had their own families.

The ceremony continued, the priest said words Thalia didn't catch. She was lost in her thoughts and memories of her friend.

She died old, Thalia knew that, but it didn't make the loss smaller. Annabeth was one of her oldest friend. Before she knew it their time together was up, she was now gone. Just gone.

Around her people were crying. Thalia couldn't hear it, but she could sense it. Matt and Laura was crying, their spouses too. Annabeth's friends and colleagues were crying. Only Thalia and the woman beside her was not crying.

"You must think I am heartless," the woman said quietly to her. "Not even appear as being sad to my daughter's funeral. Believe me, I will miss her, I have just tried it before."

"I do believe you," Thalia told the goddess just as quiet. "I have also tried it before. Though not with a friend like Annabeth and certainty not a daughter."

She thought she saw the ghost of a smile on the goddess' face.

Ghost, Annabeth could become a ghost. _No,_ Thalia thought to herself. _Annabeth don't have any unfinished business. She will go to Elysium. _

No matter how much she denied it, she still had a doubt. _What if Annabeth didn't go to Elysium? What if she had some unfinished business?_

The more Thalia thought those thought, the more her eyes started to hurt. She tried to blink it away, it did help, but the pain came soon back. She soon realized what was happening.

Thalia Grace was crying.

(Though if anyone would ask her, she would deny it)

* * *

><p><strong>Birthday<strong>

* * *

><p>"Please Thalia!" Annabeth pleaded.<p>

"But Annabeth, he's a _boy_. Artemis won't allow it." Thalia told her friend. At Annabeth's accusing look, she added, "No matter how much I want to come, she won't allow it."

Annabeth sent her a look. "Come on, he has never had a birthday. At least not one he remembers. Would you please come?"

Thalia opened her mouth to say that she wouldn't be allowed, but Annabeth interrupted her. "Don't give me the 'oh Artemis won't allow me to go' speech, I won't hear it!" She pointed a finger at Thalia. "I want you to come and celebrate Nico's fourteen birthday, and I won't tolerate your absence."

Thalia started to speak, again Annabeth interrupted her.

"I want you to come! We all do. If you come with a singe excuse,I will wave my hand through the Iris-message. Are we clear? No excuse," Annabeth threatened.

"I know _you'll _be there, and so does Artemis, but it doesn't change the fact that Nico. Is A. _Boy_."

Annabeth looked ready to somewhat kill Thalia. "What about Percy? And Grover? Aren't they males?"

Thalia slowly took a breath and exhaled. "Grover is a satyr, he doesn't count and Artemis kind of respects Percy. Because of the whole saving Olympus, and her, thing."

Annabeth looked thoughtful for a moment. "You know, my birthday is pretty close to Nico's. What if it was both my birthday _and_ Nico's?"

"As in a mixed birthday?" Thalia asked. "That might work out."

Thalia was smiling as she said those words, but on the inside her heart ached and not because of being in the company of males.

* * *

><p><strong>Parking ticket<strong>

* * *

><p>Thalia knew something was wrong when she and Rachel came out of the café. It was nothing more than a feeling. It was not because they were in danger. It was not the feeling she got when she was away from the Hunters and Artemis then needed her. It was something more <em>mortal<em>.

Rachel and Thalia walked to the car Rachel got as an graduation gift from her father. When they came closer Thalia saw a orange note in the windshield.

"Since when does pizza places leave ads on cars?" Thalia asked.

Rachel looked at Thalia as if she was crazy. "What are you talking about?"

Thalia pointed at the car. "_That's_ what I'm talking about."

"Aww, come on!" Rachel growled. "You've _got_ to be kidding me!"

As they got closer to the car, and the note, Thalia understood Rachel's outburst. A parking ticket. When the two girls came over to the car Rachel took the ticket and read it.

"Five minutes over time! Can you believe it? Five freaking minutes?" Rachel almost yelled.

Thalia looked over Rachel's shoulder, to see the ticket. "I guess there is some perks of not being sixteen and able to drive."

* * *

><p><strong>Die<strong>

* * *

><p>Thinking back on it, it wasn't the smartest move by Thalia.<p>

She should have waited for the others and not attacked by herself. She didn't wait, she attacked and as a result of that, she now layed in the grass. Thalia was wounded, she could feel the gash in her side and the blood that came coming out of it.

The Hunters were now surrounding Thalia, some of them, the ones Thalia was closest to, kneeling at her side.

"You killed it," Phoebe told her, she was trying to stop the blood with her hands. "All by yourself."

"I'm just that awesome," Thalia coughed.

She had never given it a thought before, but blood tasted a bit like metal. When she had coughed, she had gotten some blood and phlegm into her mouth.

Nobody had said it, not even hinted at it, they didn't dare to say it. But Thalia knew it, she could _feel _it, they didn't have to say a single word – Her wound was fatal.

Artemis came over and knelt by Thalia's side. How the goddess had known Thalia was hurt, was a mystery to the immortal girl. But then again, Artemis was a _goddess_. Of course she would know what was going on with her Hunters no matter where she were.

"It looks like you have to find a new lieutenant, milady," Thalia managed to say.

Artemis stroke her cheek. "It appears as you will join your friends, my friend."

As she looked up in the stars and felt herself drift away from her body, she should have thought of her friends, family or something like that.

But all she could think of, was how much the stars looked like eyes. Not just any eyes, but _those_ eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yes, a little onehot-ish thing about Thalia. When I worked with this, I tried some different style of writing, and if I was asked, I think I did pretty good (Maybe not the birthday part, it could be better)**

**I know I should be writing on Aquarium, but I really need some ideas. I've been thinking about adding a prologue, what do you think? **

**If you are reading Aquarium please take a moment and vote the poll on my profile; It's important!**

**Please tell me what you thought of this piece.**


End file.
